


Brother Switch

by darkkwater



Series: Brother Bait & Switch & Duality [2]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Deaf, Deception, Dubious Consent, First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkwater/pseuds/darkkwater
Summary: Charlie thinks he's going to have kinky sex with an unknown man - but Don has other plans.Sequel to Brother BaitThis was written for Rounds of Kink for the prompt: "One person tricks another person, via deception, drugs or some other means, into having sex with them - and that person doesn't even know it happened; non-con/dub con, deception, drugs, hypnotism, bait & switch"





	1. Chapter 1

**Brother Switch, Pt 1 of 4**

He had paid a great deal for this whore. 

She was just Charlie's type - young, beautiful, off-the-charts smart. He'd coached her carefully on what it would take to hook Charlie, and she'd asked questions that showed she was intelligent and thorough. She hadn't blinked when he'd told her what he'd wanted her to do, how he'd wanted Charlie to end up. Maybe it was what he was giving her, but she hadn't seemed bothered that he wanted her to be part of sexually assaulting a stranger. He wondered what she'd thought when she'd realized that the stranger was his brother. 

Don adjusted his earpiece and paced the room as he listened to a woman try to convince his brother to come to her house to have sex. She had 'run into' Charlie at a Math conference, sitting next to him in a room while they waited for a seminar to start. That seminar hadn't started yet because of an anonymous tip that the speaker was transporting stolen goods. He'd been delayed at the airport for just long enough to get the seminar rescheduled. It had been the last seminar of the day, so what else was there to do but chat until time for the evening reception? 

There had been a great deal of math talk first, then physics, then other equally teeth-grinding subjects as she slowly gained Charlie's trust. Don wished that he had two-way communication with her but she wasn't experienced with it and would not be able to act naturally with his voice in her ear. Still, it would be nice to be able to whisper some encouragement at the moment. Don had warned her that his oblivious brother didn't pick up on any but the most heavy-handed of cues, but she'd have to feel her way to that conclusion herself. He could hear the occasional trace of frustration in her voice, but doubted Charlie would notice. Still, what Don was giving her was more than a fair exchange for an evening of seduction and sex. 

Checking his watch, he bit back a sigh then looked around the room he was in. It was a stark room, designed for a very specific purpose - to safely house a dangerous prisoner overnight or for several days. There was a bed with no bedding, the headboard with wrist shackles on a pivot and the footboard with ankle shackles. There was little other furniture, just a flat-screen TV bolted to the far wall. It was in an FBI safe house, so the rest of the house was normal - two other bedrooms for agents, a living room and a kitchen. This room was special, though. Don was not the first FBI agent to use it for private purposes. 

There was another piece of FBI equipment by the bed that was being repurposed. It was a sensory deprivation helmet that had originally been developed as a therapy device. Some in the FBI used it as an 'enhanced interrogation' device, forcing a suspect to sit blind, deaf and mute for hours. Don had never used it on a suspect, but it sprang to mind when he was trying to figure out how to pull this off. 

He sat down on the bed and hoped that he hadn't miscalculated. Would Charlie not respond to seduction, regardless of the bait? Charlie had announced that he'd broken up with Amita almost five months ago, though he had said they'd been apart for longer. Charlie had been moping around the house since then, the worst that Don had ever seen him. He seemed seriously depressed and hardly even wanted to talk to Don. Charlie had never really explained why he and Amita had broken up, except they discovered they had 'different needs,' whatever the hell that meant. 

Couldn't be as different as the needs Don had. 

When Naomi, the woman on the other side of his earpiece, had approached him in his office, he'd almost turned her down, as he had dozens of times before. Maybe it was his reputation that made women suspects offer to have sex with him to get out of trouble, but he'd always turned them away. This time he'd hesitated. He'd just been thinking that she was Charlie's type, an attractive Math PhD student. She'd been caught paying her way through college by being a high-end prostitute. That was not normally the FBI's area, but she'd been swept up when they'd busted an interstate fraud ring. She was a student on the East Coast somewhere, but worked in LA. Presumably so she wouldn't accidently run into her professors on her job. 

He'd looked at Naomi, denial on his lips, then paused. She'd straightened up at his pause and her eyes had sharped. He'd leaned towards her and said very quietly, 'There is something you can do for me.' And the negotiations had begun. In the end they'd agreed that if she did this and never came back to LA, he'd lose her paperwork. It would mean his career if he was found out, but it wouldn't be the first law that he'd broken lately. And if something didn't change, the laws he was going to break would be much harder to hide. 

Either that or he would swallow a bullet. 

Don closed his eyes. He was shaking. He didn't know what he would do if this didn't work. He couldn't sleep, wasn't eating, his work performance was going to shit. All his attention was focused on this single desperate, perverted quest. 

He needed to fuck Charlie or he was going to die, as simple as that. 

Over his earpiece, Naomi's tone had changed. It had become more playful, more directly seductive. Charlie's responses showed he might finally be getting clued in. She was asking him if he wanted to get a drink at the hotel bar. Don held his breath, but after a long moment, Charlie agreed. 

More chatting as they went out of the conference room and through the hotel towards the bar. From the increased clarity through the earpiece of Charlie's responses, she must have moved closer to Charlie, probably even touching him. Don clenched his fists. He'd asked her to do this, but he didn't have to like it. 

Math talk resumed in the bar as they ordered some wine. Don paced restlessly, wishing he had a beer himself. 

After they got their wine, sipped it, then discussed it a little, there was a pause in the conversation. 

"Professor Eppes…" Naomi said. 

"Charlie," he corrected. 

"Charlie, there's something I need to tell you." 

Don tensed. She wouldn't suddenly grow a conscience on him, would she? 

"It wasn't a coincidence that I was in that seminar that you were." 

Charlie's response was a little cool. "Oh?" 

"I really enjoyed your talk earlier, and I wanted to… get to know you better." 

"Hmm, math groupie." 

Naomi laughed. "Is that so bad? I heard that you were single, so what's the harm?" 

Charlie sighed. "Just not interested right now." 

Don's shoulders slumped and he sat hard on the bed. 

"Don't run off on me yet, Charlie," Naomi said smoothly. "There must be part of you that's interested or you wouldn't have come to the bar with me." 

"The seminar was canceled." 

"Still, you and me at the bar, with glasses of wine." She continued, "Oh, let me guess. Coming out of a long relationship?" 

"…yes." 

"Not a really sexually fulfilling one?" 

"…no." 

Don smiled darkly to himself. He'd always thought there was no spark between Amita and Charlie. 

Naomi lowered her voice and said, "What would be sexually fulfilling to you?" 

Charlie cleared his throat. "That's a very personal question." 

"It is. And I hope to become even more personal with you." 

"Well, um." 

There was a moment of silence and Don imagined that she was stroking his hand or rubbing his leg under the table. Don grimaced and jumped up to began pacing the room again. 

She asked, "Do you want to know something that really turns me on?" 

Charlie made a mildly interested noise. 

"Being with two men at once." 

Charlie gave a grunt of bitter laughter. "Figures." 

Naomi sounded startled. "Why?" 

"Never mind." 

Naomi tried to recover the mood. She asked huskily, "Have you ever been in a Ménage à trois?" 

Charlie replied, "Define your term." 

"One man, two women… One woman, two men." 

Charlie hesitated, then said, "Yes." 

Don's eyes widened. 

"Which? Don't worry, I won't tell." 

Another long pause, then Charlie said, "The second." 

Don's jaw dropped open. Charlie had been in a three way with a man before? 

"Wow, I bet that woman had a great time." 

"It was… eye-opening." 

Don stood very still. Did that mean that Charlie had been with the other man? Been _fucked_ by that man? Was that possible? Don found himself hopeful, but also furious that another man had been there before him. 

"Charlie, I have a friend. A man, who was also very attracted to you. Would you be interested in a three way with him?" 

There was a long pause and Don chewed his lip. 

"Oh, why not," Charlie said, sounding tired. "Back to the beginning." 

"What?" 

"Never mind," Charlie said again. 

"There's one little hitch." 

"Of course there is." 

"You and I will probably never see each other again, but this man is known to you, from a distance. I doubt you'd even recognize him, but he's afraid that it might ruin any chance to collaborate with you or your school in the future. He's not public in his preference for men." 

"I wouldn't tell anyone." 

"Still, he isn't willing to risk it. He really wants you, though. Has been lusting after you for a very long time." 

"Great. Why did you even bring it up?" Charlie sounded even more tired and depressed. 

"We thought you could wear, I don't know, a blindfold?" 

Don held his breath. 

Charlie replied slowly, "So I wouldn't see him." 

"Right." 

"So I could pretend that he was whoever I wanted." 

"Well, I suppose so." 

"And I should wear earplugs so I don't hear his voice." 

"I guess that makes sense so…" 

"And should be tied up so I can't get my blindfold or earplugs off and give the game away." 

Don let his breath out in a noisy gasp. 

"Wow," Naomi said. "Okay, yes, if you want. I think he'd be okay with that." 

"One more thing," Charlie said, and his voice sounded strange. "You don't get to be there. Just me and him. You set me up with him and leave. Got it?" 

Shock ran through Don. His legs gave out and he grabbed for footboard to hold himself up. Charlie was offering him everything. 

"Whoa, whoa," Naomi protested. "I don't get to participate?" 

"Shut up!" Don snapped. 

"No," Charlie said, his voice flat and hard. "You don't even get to watch. I don't care how much it turns you on to watch." 

Don could almost see Naomi staring at him in the disbelief Don himself felt. There was obviously some history here. Amita? Was it possible? 

"Umm," Naomi stammered. "Well, I guess. He'll owe me big time and I'll try not to feel like a pimp, but okay." 

"Good." 

"Yes…" Don breathed out, adrenaline pumping through him. This was going to happen, it was really going to happen. 

"You should know," she said. "He, umm, he might not go along with it…" 

"Of course, he will!" Don shouted. 

"…because he might want me there to help…figure things out." She lowered her voice. "See, he's never been with a man before." 

Don's eyes went wide. He hadn't told her that, how did she know? 

"That's okay," Charlie said. His voice showed more animation than it had in months. "I can help him, even if I don't have a lot of experience myself. I'm honored that he chose me to be the one." 

"Wow, alright," Naomi said, her voice sounding as shocked at the turn of events as Don. "Shall we skip the reception tonight and head straight to my place?" 

"You live in the area?" 

"Renting a house for the semester. I have a roommate, but she's in France right now." 

"Then let's go. I wasn't looking forward to the reception anyway. Too many people that know about… my former relationship." 

Don turned around and around in the room, his pulse racing. He was coming, God, Charlie was coming and he was willingly going to lay down in this bed, get tied up and blindfolded and let Don do whatever he wanted to do to him. There would be deception but there wasn't going to be any rape and Don might actually get through this with a shred of his self-respect still intact. 

He began walking through the house, checking that it both looked normal and there was no evidence of Don. The house didn't look well-lived in, but she'd said it was a rental, so looking like a hotel room was okay. 

He stopped in the special bedroom and stared at the bed. He thought he'd feel turned on by listening to Naomi seduce his brother but all he'd felt was jealousy. He grinned suddenly. She wasn't going to get to be with Charlie and he was. 

Finally, after almost five months of searching and despair, he was going to get what he'd never known he needed. 

Even though they'd left the bar right away, it took them almost two hours for Charlie to excuse himself from the reception and drive to the house. All the while, Don worried that he'd change his mind. Once Charlie was out of hearing range of Naomi, Don could only hope that things were still moving along. Naomi spoke out loud a couple of times for Don's sake, reporting on their progress. Charlie went mostly silent, even when he and Naomi were walking together. Don hoped he was anticipating their encounter, not regretting agreeing to it. There was obviously a lot going on with Charlie that Don had never guessed. Was this the 'different needs' that Charlie had said was the reason he broke up with Amita? Why he'd been so depressed? Because he'd realized he was gay? It seemed like more than that, though. 

"Pulling into the driveway," Naomi said. 

Don jumped up from the couch and hurried into the back bathroom. He locked himself in and sat on the edge of the tub, his bag of supplies on his lap. His heart was pounding. 

"Professor," Naomi was saying. "I wasn't sure if you'd changed your mind." 

"No, even though I've thought about fifty-seven ways that this is a very bad idea." 

Don heard Naomi unlock the front door. "Come on in. Do you want some wine first or …?" 

"No," Charlie said tersely. "Is your friend here?" 

"Hiding in back," she said. "I wanted to give you a little heads-up about my playroom. I couldn't believe it when I rented this place, but I've surprised myself by enjoying using it, with the right partner." 

"Playroom?" 

"I was going to work up to it, but you jumped ahead of me with your request to be tied up." 

"Hmm," Charlie said. "Show me this playroom." 

Don heard them walk through the house and open the special bedroom. 

"Wow," Charlie said faintly. "Why do I get the idea that I'm being completely set up here?" 

"Charlie, I would never…." 

"That isn't just a blindfold and ear plugs, that's a sensory deprivation equipment." 

"Well, yes, it is, but…" 

"I don't care," Charlie snapped. "Get me in place and maybe I can forget about everything for a little while." 

"…alright." 

"Shall I take off my shirt and leave the rest on?" 

"Sure." 

Don was blinking at how fast this was moving, how little encouragement Charlie needed. Just what was he into? 

There was the noise of Charlie laying down on the bed and the chains rattling as his wrists were locked in. 

"Lift your head," Naomi said. "Here, it slides on like this. We can leave off the mouth part. Just the blinders and ear shields." 

"I'll might want to be able to use my mouth," Charlie agreed with the first flash of humor that Don had heard from him in months. 

"Okay, let me settle it on and flick this switch… Okay, can you hear me?" 

Naomi waited but Charlie didn't respond. 

"You know, the Eppes Convergence is the weakest, sloppiest piece of work that I've ever seen." 

Still no reply, and Don smiled. If Charlie had heard, he wouldn't have been able to resist responding to that. 

"Okay, Agent Eppes, your brother is all tied up and ready for you." 

Don's throat tightened as he realized how much power this woman now had over him, how much blackmail material. He'd broken the law to 'lose' her charges and she'd helped him get his brother into position for unknowing incest. 

Then everything but the fact that Charlie was waiting fell away. Grabbing his supply bag, he stood up from the tub, unlocked the bathroom and hurried out. 

Naomi met him in the living room. "That was actually a lot easier than I expected," she said. She pulled the earpiece out of her ear and handed it to him. "Once I finally got him thinking about sex, he practically set the rest up himself." 

"I heard," Don said. "You did well, though. Just hang out here for a while. He'll need you to come unlock him later." 

"And after tonight, you and the justice system will never have heard of me, right?" 

"As long as you don't come back to my city." 

She pulled a set of headphones out of a bag. "I'll be here, but I won't be listening." 

"Good, good." 

He rubbed his hands together and looked at the closed door to the playroom. 

"Go fuck your brother," she said with a wicked smile. "You'll be a criminal, too." 

He flashed her a look and she laughed and put on her headphones. 

Crossing the room, he took a deep breath. Then he opened the door and stepped inside. 

What was inside the room made him gasp and he quickly locked the door behind him. Charlie was shirtless, his wrists locked above his head. The sensor helmet wasn't a full helmet, more like a set of wide bands. Charlie's curly hair could still be seen above the eye section. His familiar nose and mouth were exposed below. 

"Charlie, what's going on?" Don said loudly. "What are you doing here?" 

Charlie didn't reply and Don moved closer. 

"Charlie, it's Don. Can you hear me?" 

No response and Don tried a couple more times, until he was almost shouting in Charlie's ear. The helmet was very effective. 

Finally, he breathed out a shaky breath and touched Charlie's arm. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Brother Switch, Pt 2 of 4**

There Charlie was - handcuffed to the headboard, shirtless, made blind and deaf by a sensory deprivation device. He knew that a man was coming to have sex with him, but had no idea that it would be Don. 

Don reached out with a shaky hand to touch his arm. 

"Hi," Charlie said. "It must be you, mystery man. I've decided that I'm going to call you 'John' like John Doe. Naomi said that you'd never been with a man before and this is how you wanted to do it. Shall we get started?" 

Don laughed at Charlie's teacher tone. "Oh, baby brother, you aren't in charge here. I am." 

Setting his bag on the floor, he sat down on the bed next to Charlie. He ran his fingers down that hairy chest. "Even though you can't hear me, I'm going to tell you a story first. Because I have to tell somebody." 

Slowly stroking Charlie's chest, neck and face, Don began, "About five months ago, right around the time when you told us you'd broken up with Amita, I had the most intense sexual experience of my life. I met a woman at a bar, she called herself Lauren. I'd gone to the bar because I was bored with my sex life and I went home with her because she suggested something new. Yeah I know, I'm a whore. Soon she had me tied up and blindfolded and I couldn't hear - a lot like you look right now. She wanted me like that because she wanted me to fuck her ass. I'd never fucked a woman in the ass before. She'd never had it before and she wanted total control. So we did but it was so much more than that. Everything she did felt so good, I came three times in an hour. And her ass, God, it felt so good, like nothing I ever experienced. Best sex ever." 

Oblivious to what Don was saying, Charlie said, "How does it feel to touch a man for the first time? It's really different, isn't it?" 

"It is," Don said. It was fun to talk to Charlie like this, him able to say whatever he wanted and Charlie unable to hear him enough to argue. 

Don squeezed Charlie's shoulder. "The next day I woke up and she was gone. I don't even remember getting home. I think I took a taxi and I woke up in my bed the next morning and I was still in my clothes from the night before. I'd also come sometime after I got home, because I had dried cum all over me. 

"I texted her right away that morning to tell her how good it was and how I hoped for a repeat very soon, but the number was disconnected. That was just the start." He played his fingers across Charlie's stomach. It was such a relief to finally be telling someone, even if they couldn't hear. "I tried to find her house and eventually located it. It was a short term rental. I started digging using FBI resources, completely illegally, but I came up against wall after wall. This woman really didn't want to be found. But she'd gone to a great of effort to have sex with me. Why? Could it be for blackmail? A sex tape might be embarrassing but wouldn't be damaging." 

"You can touch me all over," Charlie said encouragingly. "There's no need to be shy. No one will ever know." 

"They better not." Don ran his fingers over Charlie's facial stubble. It was strange to touch it on a face other than his own. "I decided the hell with Lauren and that whatever she'd planned would come when it came. But I had to recreate the sex. In the past five months, I've fucked a dozen women in the ass, but none of it is any good. Even women who say they're really into being fucked in the ass. I've tried being tied up, blindfolded, anything I can think of to recreate it. But it's no good." 

Don lightly touched Charlie's lips. Charlie kissed his fingers, then his tongue flickered out to taste Don's fingers. Don let him take one into his mouth and suck on it. 

"Then," Don said hoarsely. "One day I came to the house in the middle of the day. I'd been working all night and I needed a change of clothes and a shower. I walked in on you getting into the tub. You were facing away from me and leaning over and your ass, oh God." Don shuddered in memory. "I could see your hairy asshole and…" Don couldn't even say the rest aloud. How his body had suddenly felt on fire. How he'd held onto the door to stop himself from rushing into the bathroom, grabbing Charlie and forcing him over the tub. How clear the image was in that second, of him driving his cock into Charlie's virgin ass, his hands gripping fistfuls of Charlie's hair, of Charlie screaming and begging him to stop. 

Don had dragged himself out of the room, ran stumbling out of the house, and thrown up in the outside bushes. He'd learned that he was a rapist deep inside, and that even incest wasn't a barrier. 

Looking down at Charlie now, he took the finger out of Charlie's mouth and rubbed it down his throat. "I couldn't get the image out of my mind. You were depressed because you'd broken up with Amita and all I could think of was how to fuck you without raping you. This…" he waved to their setup, "isn't exactly rape, but it's not full consent either. You'd hate me if you ever found out. It's taken a ton of work to set this up, and it might end my career, and I don't know what it means me wanting a man, but I just…couldn't…stop...wanting you." He sighed. "I tried to talk myself into doing it with another man, but I just wasn't interested. It had to be you. And this is the only time I'm going to get you." 

Straightening up, Don stared down at Charlie. He suddenly felt a surge of wild anticipation. "End of story. Time to get serious." 

He pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside. Then he stripped off his shoes, socks but left his jeans on. He sat back on the bed, leaned over Charlie and pressed his lips to Charlie's. His brother responded eagerly and the kiss quickly turned hot and heavy. Don tasted the red wine from earlier as his tongue explored Charlie's mouth. Their tongues slid together like velvet. 

Lifting his head, Don looked down at him. "God, you're a good kisser. Who would have thought?" 

"Did you like kissing a man?" Charlie asked. "I remember the first time I kissed a man. It was weird and stubbly. Better than lipstick, though. There was one guy I kissed who was the best kisser that I ever…" Charlie trailed off. 

Don frowned against unreasoning jealousy and reminded himself that if Charlie hadn't already been with a man, it would have been a lot harder to get him into this position. 

His hands slid down Charlie's hairy chest. He had avoided Charlie's nipples until now. He cautiously touched Charlie's right nipple. 

"That's right, that's okay," Charlie said. "It feels good. Have you ever had your nipples stimulated?" 

"Yeah, once," Don replied, though Charlie couldn't hear. Lauren had stimulated Don's nipples like no woman ever had. It had felt incredible. 

Don began to rub and twist the nipple, noting how it was the same but very different than a woman's nipples. Charlie seemed to like it, his breathing growing harsher. Don reached over with his other hand and began pulling and teasing both nipples. He leaned down and kissed Charlie's neck. He kissed his way down until he licked one nipple while still rubbing the other. 

He sucked it into his mouth and began doing the things that had made women moan in the past. They seemed to work on Charlie, too, and he was soon arching his back. Feeling turned on himself, Don worked over the other nipple too. 

"Wow, yes, you've got it," Charlie gasped. 

Don rubbed his own nipples, wishing he could have them sucked as well. 

"Of course…" Don grinned. He climbed onto the bed and kneeled on each side of Charlie's torso. Putting his hands on the wall, he leaned over until his right nipple brushed Charlie's lips. Charlie licked it to find out what it was, then quickly began sucking on the nipple. 

Don groaned in approval. As soon as that nipple was stretched and taut, he moved the other nipple to Charlie's eager lips. Back and forth, Charlie never hesitating. 

After quite a bit of that, Don moved down and lay full length on Charlie's body. Their shirtless chests and clothed lower bodies rubbed together as they kissed. Don's breath caught as he felt Charlie's erection through his pants. It was one thing to logically know that his brother had a cock, it was another to feel it hard against his hip. 

Don had to resist the urge to grind his body against Charlie's until they both came. He only had one, maybe two orgasms to spend, and he needed to make them count. 

He ran his hands up Charlie's taut arms, feeling the muscles as they were held above Charlie's head. He alternated between being aroused by seeing his brother in this captive position and wishing that circumstances were different and Charlie could be touching him back. How would Charlie's touch feel? Tentative or confident? Hard or gentle? 

Don sat up and climbed off the bed. Not allowing himself to think about what a bad idea this was, Don unlocked Charlie's right wrist. 

"What? Are we done?" Charlie protested. "I don't want…" 

Don took Charlie's now free hand and put it on his chest. 

"Oh," Charlie said with a smile. "You want me to touch you. I solemnly vow I will not try to get my blindfold off." 

"Good," Don said, his voice a little shaky as Charlie's hand began to explore his chest. 

"You're in good shape," Charlie commented, his fingers roaming over Don's chest and stomach. "That eliminates most professors I know. But not bulky. That eliminates, oh, this other vague idea I had." 

Don tensed. Could Charlie figure it out based on his touch? Hopefully the idea that it was his brother doing this was too remote for consideration. Don took Charlie's hand and kissed the fingers, then bit them lightly, one by one. They tasted faintly of chalk. He was surprised to find that he had a thing about those fingers. Too many years of watching his brother write out equations. 

Don put Charlie's hand back on his stomach. The hand immediately went to the waistband of Don's jeans. Then lower. 

Don groaned with surprise and arousal as Charlie's fingers squeezed his cock through his jeans. 

"Maybe I could touch this, too?" Charlie asked. "It just feels different when a man does it, it's hard to explain." 

Don could only nod in agreement and began unzipping his pants. There was something very different about Charlie's touch on his body, something far more exciting than sex had been for Don in years. Even more exciting that that one exception to the long boredom - sex with Lauren. This time it was his brother touching him, a man touching him, and he couldn't tell which of those facts turned him on more. 

Stepping away, Don stripped off the rest of his clothes. Then he moved close again and placed Charlie's hand on his cock. 

"Oh, shit," Don moaned and almost came right then, like a teenager. 

Charlie turned his hand then he was stroking his cock and Don had to grab the side of the bed to hold himself up. 

"Circumcised," Charlie commented. "That means you're in about 85% of the population. The other way would have been much more informative." 

"Stop trying to figure it out, Charlie," Don said through gritted teeth. He knew that it was pointless, however. Charlie's mind could never let go of a puzzle. 

"Good sized," Charlie continued as his fingers danced over Don's most sensitive spots. "Above average circumference, I would guess, though that's only statistical speculation. I've only been with four men before you." 

"Who were they," Don muttered. "And how soon can I kill them?" 

Charlie's hand felt ridiculously good on his cock, but Don had to back away from that touch. He didn't want this to end on just a handjob. 

Kissing and biting those fingers again, Don moved Charlie's hand back towards the shackles. Charlie didn't resist him. Don had to suck on his wrist pulse point for a moment before he locked Charlie back in. 

Charlie smiled. "What's next, John?" 

"John?" Don asked. "Oh, yeah, John Doe, your name for me. Next is to get you undressed while I recover a little." 

Don came around the foot of the bed and took off Charlie's shoes. It was strange, all those years of tripping over Charlie's discarded shoes and now he was taking them off. He pulled off his socks, and then, quickly, as if he didn't want to think about it, removed Charlie's pants and underwear. 

Panting a little, like he'd been running, Don stared down at Charlie's naked, bound body. His little brother lay in front of him, helpless, and unaware that he was committing incest. His bare feet were close to the unused ankle shackles. Don could snap them into place, then Charlie would be completely in his power, unable to stop Don from doing anything that he wanted. 

The image of Charlie bent over the tub blocked his vision. At that moment, if Charlie had been chained, Don didn't think he could have stopped himself from taking him screaming over the edge of the tub. 

The gorge rose in his throat. 

Don turned away from the bed and searched frantically for a blanket to cover Charlie. 

"It's okay," Charlie said unexpectedly. 

Don turned back to stare at him. 

"It's okay, you can touch me." 

Don hesitated, and Charlie continued, "I want you to touch me. I really do, no matter who you are." 

Charlie waited a moment then pleaded, "Please, whoever you are, touch me!" 

Don slowly reached out and put a hand on Charlie's left foot. 

"Hi, yes, it's okay," Charlie said. "Just keep touching me." 

Don ran his hand lightly past Charlie's ankle, sliding over Charlie's leg hair, an unusual sensation. 

"There you go," Charlie said, the edge of panic leaving his voice. "Just do what you would like done to you. It's a nice symmetry." 

Don smiled, the nausea fading. Charlie wanted this anonymous sex. He would never need to know it was Don, and they could both enjoy it. 

Don slid his hands up both legs. 

"If you're touching me," Charlie said. "I can pretend that you're whoever I want. That's good, I need that." 

Don's hands had reached Charlie's thighs and he could feel Charlie relaxing under his touch. Charlie's cock was not too far away, looking firm and ready. 

"Good," Charlie said. "I can pretend that you're him." 

Anger raced through him and Don's fingers dug into Charlie's thighs. "Who?" he demanded. "Who are you pretending I am? Who is this bastard?" 

"Ow, a little too hard," Charlie said. 

Don made his fingers let go before they made bruises. Charlie didn't just want anonymous sex, he wanted to pretend Don was someone in particular. Who? 

Though he was still trembling with reaction, Don managed to start stroking Charlie's thighs again. 

"I only had sex with him once," Charlie said conversationally. "It's nice to be able to talk about it, a little, to someone. It was very much like this, but I was on the opposite site. He was bound, unable to see or hear me, and I was the one touching him without him knowing. I sucked him and rode him and…" Charlie's voice turned wobbly. "And that's the only time I'm going to get it." 

Charlie cleared his throat, then said, "That's why it was so easy for Naomi to talk me into getting into this position." 

"That was easy?" Don asked. 

"Because I had recently asked another man to make the same leap of faith." 

"I don't want to hear about him," Don snapped. "I know how to make you shut up." 

He took a deep breath, then slid his hands up Charlie's thighs, over his hips, and very carefully, touched Charlie's cock. 

It bounced under his touch and Don felt a strange giddiness at the back of his throat. 

"Oh," Charlie breathed out. "Feels amazing, doesn't it. It's nothing like stroking your own cock." 

Don sat down on the side of the bed and wrapped his hand around Charlie's cock. It felt warm and solid in his hand, just like his own, but excitingly different. He turned his hand, trying to get a good angle, then began to stroke it. Charlie's murmured in approval and pushed up into his hand. 

Don stroked him for a while, enjoying the slide of silky skin over the solid core. 

"I'm getting close," Charlie panted. "Just wanted to let you know." 

Don lifted his hand from Charlie's cock and touched Charlie's flushed face. He wanted to push Charlie all the way, see his cum spurt out over his stomach, but there were other things to do. 

Don got up and found the supply bag he'd left on the floor. He'd thrown all of his sex toys that would fit into the bag, not sure what he'd want. Now he pulled out a small leather strap. It was something that he'd only ever used on himself, but… 

Reaching down, he wrapped the strap about Charlie's balls and cock, cinching it tight, then buckling it closed. 

"What is that?" Charlie demanded. 

Don ran his hand over Charlie's imprisoned cock and balls, letting Charlie feel what part of his skin was exposed and where the strap was. 

"Oh, it's an orgasm restraint," Charlie said. "Thoughtful of you." 

Don grinned. "You think that now, but wait until it gets bad. It holds you back, no matter how much you want to come." 

Don braced himself over Charlie and rubbed his cock against Charlie's bound one. Charlie gasped at the sensation. Don looked down at Charlie's mouth, open and familiar yet strange, and his heart began to pound. He quickly got to his knees on both sides of Charlie's chest and rubbed the head of his cock against Charlie's lips. 

Charlie's tongue flickered out, exploring. 

Don said, his voice harsh with arousal, "Suck it, baby brother. Suck my cock." 

Charlie leaned his head forward and took the cock into his mouth and began to lightly suck it. 

"Oh, fuck," Don gasped. 

Abruptly Charlie turned his head, forcing Don's cock out of his mouth. 

"Condom?" Charlie said. "I know you're new to sex with a man, but you know this needs a condom." 

"Oh, right," Don said, disappointed. "You're right." He got off the bed and began to search for a condom in his bag. 

"You know what?" Charlie said suddenly. "Forget it. I sucked _him_ off and he came down my throat and I didn't care. What does it matter? Come back." 

Don stared at him. This other man meant so much to him that he'd risk an STD just to make this pretend encounter more realistic? 

Growling in disgust, Don climbed back onto the bed and shoved his cock hard into Charlie's mouth. Charlie gave an involuntary grunt but didn't otherwise complain. He quickly got his teeth and tongue in order and began to suck Don in earnest. Don gazed down at him, mesmerized. It felt even better than Charlie's hand on his cock. Had Charlie only sucked four cocks before his? He seemed to be pretty good at it already. 

Charlie turned his head again, pushing Don's cock out, but this time it was to say, "If you let me sit up a little, I think I can do a better job." 

Don frowned thoughtfully. He climbed off Charlie and unlocked his right wrist that was above his head. Keeping hold of that wrist, he helped Charlie sit up, rotated Charlie's shoulder, then locked the wrist back in behind his back. He quickly moved the left wrist into the same position. 

"Good thinking," Charlie said, then opened his mouth again in invitation. 

Don didn't need any further encouragement. He got on his knees over Charlie and shoved his cock back in between those familiar lips. Charlie was right, this angle improved things, and Don's body was soon humming in pleasure. The only thing that would make it better was if Charlie's hands were on Don. If Charlie's hands were… 

Don's balls throbbed at an idea. "Would you do it?" Don asked Charlie. "Only Lauren has ever done it to me. Maybe…" 

He pulled out of Charlie's wet mouth. 

"Everything okay, John?" Charlie asked breathlessly. 

"Hope so," Don said. 

From his bag, he got some lube. Then he unlocked Charlie's right hand and carefully lubricated Charlie's Charlie's pointer finger. 

"What?" Charlie said, but Don couldn't tell if he was objecting or just confused by what Don wanted. 

Don got back into position, then placed Charlie's free hand on his ass. 

"Ohh," Charlie said. "You want me to finger you." 

"Yes," Don said hopefully. 

Charlie squeezed Don's asscheek, smearing some of the lube. "You have a very nice ass. Maybe one I've never noticed." 

"Stop trying to figure it out," Don snapped, worried that he was giving Charlie too many clues. "And get to it." 

He pushed his cock back against Charlie's lips. 

Charlie took the hint and opened his mouth. He also began rubbing his wet finger over Don's asshole. 

Don had the sudden worry that Charlie had never done this before and it was about to be very painful, but those four encounters he had had must have been very thorough, because Charlie quickly found just the right spot. 

Don groaned in pleasure as that strange sensation swept through him for only the second time in his life. Lauren had introduced him to it and, while he'd had dozens of sexual partners since her, he'd never felt comfortable asking for fingering. He wasn't sure why he asked Charlie - except for the fact that he didn't have to ask with words. Plus, Charlie had the same anatomy and might understand why Don would want it. 

Bracing his hands against the wall above the headboard, Don rested the top of his head against the wall and looked down at that curly head bobbing up and down. 

"God, you feel so good," Don said hoarsely. "Do you feel good in spite of the fact that you're a man? Or because of it? In spite of the fact you're my brother? Or because of it?" 

Then Charlie began rubbing his prostate more firmly and sucking harder and Don couldn't even articulate anything anymore. He could only groan and dig his fingers into the wallpaper and hold on as his bound, blinded little brother gave him the blowjob of his life. 

His legs began to shake. 

"Oh fuck, Charlie, fuck," Don moaned. He knew he needed to pull out but… hadn't Charlie's said his beloved mystery man came down his throat? 

Don shoved in deeper, pushing Charlie's head back. "Swallow me, Charlie." He wasn't sure that Charlie could push him out right now in that position. Would he force Charlie to swallow his cum? Could he stop himself now, even if he wanted to? 

Fortunately, Charlie didn't seem to have any desire to push Don's cock out of his mouth. Charlie tilted his head, taking Don even deeper, and sucked harder. His finger in Don's ass was pounding against Don's prostate. 

A heavy moan tore out of him then he was coming, the orgasm seeming to roll from his ass and his balls and his cock and Charlie was holding him up and swallowing him and he was pumping his cum down that throat. 

One last spurt, then he sagged against the wall. 

"Fuck," he mumbled as Charlie continued to gently suck his softening cock. 

He felt like sagging down on Charlie and just kissing him and stroking Charlie's body while he recovered. Charlie would probably think that too weird, though. 

Slowly he pulled his hips back. Charlie's finger seemed just as reluctantly to leave Don's ass. 

Don climbed stiffly off the bed. 

"You taste like him," Charlie said, his voice sounding a little hoarse. "But a dataset of two isn't worth much." 

"Just shut up about him," Don grumbled. "Don't ruin it." 

Charlie was licking his lips and stretching his jaw. Don leaned over and kissed Charlie. Don's cum tasted like it always had, but he had a dataset of one, so he had no idea if cum was unique. 

Don got a towel out of his bag and wiped Charlie's fingers. Then he locked that wrist back in, Charlie still in a sitting-up position. He got a bottle of water from the bag and gave Charlie some sips. 

"I have beer in the fridge, but then I'd have to get dressed." That reminded Don of this bizarre setup, that there was a woman in the front room who was instrumental in setting up this encounter, that he was taking too many chances that Charlie would figure it out. 

"I'll drink it after you're gone," Don said softly. He wiped a drop of water from Charlie's chin. 

Don's eyes landed on Charlie's cock and he had to grin. Charlie's cock looked engorged and rigid, his balls tied up tight. Don had worn that restraint many times and he knew how it felt to be rock hard, held on the edge of orgasm until you wanted to scream. 

Charlie wasn't screaming, not yet. 

Not allowing himself to hesitate, Don leaned over and kissed the head of Charlie's cock. It felt strange under his lips and Charlie gasped. He licked it, the taste, the skin so unfamiliar yet known from his own cock. 

"There you go," Charlie said breathily. "It's odd, isn't it. Just do what you enjoy." 

Don leaned forward and took the head into his mouth. He sucked lightly and Charlie gave a hum of approval. Don tried to take more in and soon found out how very awkward this task was. How had women managed to suck his cock all those years? Well, if Charlie had learned how to do it with just four men, Don could too. 

Don tried to arrange his hands and body better and was soon sucking and bobbing. He wished he could move Charlie to the edge of the bed, but then he'd have to be fully unlocked. That was just foolhardy, no matter what Charlie promised. 

But the feel of a cock in his mouth… It felt so much better than Don had imagined and he wanted to suck forever. The approving noises that Charlie was making certainly helped. He remembered when he was a teenager and wished he could suck his own cock. This was almost as good. 

"Oh, oh!" Charlie said loudly and Don chuckled around his mouthful. Charlie was probably starting to really feel the effects of the cock  & balls restraint. Don lifted his head to admire how red and bulging Charlie's cock was. 

"I'm not sure about this toy of yours," Charlie said, his voice sounding strained. 

"It gets worse," Don promised. "You're going to be begging soon. But God does it feel good in the end." He nuzzled Charlie's cock and imprisoned balls. "I don't want you to come too soon. You might be done and want to leave. I'm going to keep you here as long as I can." 

He sat up and took a drink of water from the bottle. Charlie's head was resting back against the headboard. Sweat was dripping down his chest. Don ran his hands up his brother's body, reveling in every shiver. 

"Why did it have to be you, Charlie?" Don asked as he tweaked Charlie's nipples and stroked his shoulders and throat. "Why couldn't I have become obsessed with some other guy, someone I can have without hiding? I've had guys come onto me before, why couldn't it have been them?" 

Don shook his head. He sat up and unlocked Charlie's right wrist cuff. 

"What now, John?" Charlie asked. "I hope you're going to fuck me." 

A pleasant shudder ran through him at the plea, but he said, "Now yet." 

He rotated Charlie's arm so that his wrist was above his head again and locked back in place. He unlocked Charlie's left wrist, but sucked and nibbled on the fingers first. He took Charlie's hand and ran it down his body to his cock, which was already showing signs of recovery. 

"This is what you do to me, Charlie," Don said. "You turn me on so much." 

Charlie gripped Don's cock. "Almost ready again. Though I'm in no hurry." 

"Good," Don said. "Because I'm going to make this last." 

Don locked Charlie's left right in place so that Charlie was once again lying flat on the bed. Don lay perpendicular to him and stroked Charlie's stiff cock. "I can last an hour in this thing before I really start to hurt," Don said. "But I don't think I can hold off that long on fucking you." He licked the cock up and down then the balls. 

Sitting up, he picked up the bottle of lube and went around the end of the bed. He lifted Charlie's legs up and spread them, then… "Oh, yeah, there's the asshole I've been dreaming about." 

He pushed Charlie's legs up further and wider, bringing that desired asshole into better view. "I've fucked a dozen women in the ass, including plenty of hairy ones, though not quite so hairy. I hope to God that your ass is as good as I imagine." 

He got lube on his fingers and, holding Charlie's right leg up with one hand, rubbed Charlie's asshole with the other. 

"Good, good," Charlie said. "That's good. You'll have to stretch me first." 

"I know," Don said. "I've done this before, an asshole is an asshole." 

But as Don pushed one finger into Charlie's ass, he knew that wasn't true. No woman had ever trembled in anticipation. No woman had ever spread her legs wider and raised her hips to welcome him in. No woman had ever gasped, 'There, right there,' when Don's finger had found a spot that felt a little different. 

"Just rub that spot a little," Charlie panted. "Just for a minute, ohh…." 

Don kept rubbing then he did something that Lauren had done to him, he leaned forward and took Charlie's cock into his mouth. 

"Oh!" Charlie said, pushing up into his mouth. 

Don slung Charlie's legs over his shoulders, kept rubbing hard on that spot, and sucked on Charlie's cock. Charlie's appreciative noises soon turned desperate. 

"Please, just take it off," Charlie begged. "I don't have to be hard for you to fuck me though I bet I'd get hard fast with what you do." 

Don made a negative sound around Charlie's cock and sucked harder. 

"You could finish me off with just your finger in my ass," Charlie pleaded. "I don't have to come in your mouth. I need to come, please!" 

Don chuckled and kept going. 

"Oh, God, let me come, Don!" 

Don's head snapped up. 

"Okay, okay," Charlie panted. "Thanks, at least a break." 

"I must have heard wrong," Don said slowly. "You called me John, right?" 

"That restraint of yours is very effective," Charlie said, his breathing still choppy. 

Don rubbed Charlie's stomach and legs, letting the pressure in Charlie's cock recede. He kept his finger in Charlie's ass, just letting it rest there. He loved how Charlie's ass squeezed around it and he was looking forward to having his cock in that grip. 

"For the first time with a man, you're doing very well," Charlie said, sounding more at ease. "I was a mess my first time, couldn't figure out what went where. I only did blowjobs that time, didn't have the nerve for fucking." He gave a short humorless laugh. "My girlfriend thought it was all about her, anyway. It wasn't until the next time that I had a man fuck me. That was life-altering." 

Don's hand clenched on Charlie's thigh. "Who was he? Tell me. I'll pound the bastard who had you first. I should have been first." 

"Then the next man, my third, was just him and I. My girlfriend wasn't there and we fucked each other and it was a lot better." Charlie's voice darkened. "She gets her kicks watching other people have sex now. She can go be a voyeur at her clubs and leave me alone." 

Don's eyebrows rose. It was hard to picture demure Amita as a someone who went to sex clubs to watch. "Guess you don't really know people." 

"Then there was number four…" Charlie said, the disgust vanishing from his voice to be replaced with longing. 

"Fuck number four," Don snapped. The anger that he'd felt towards Charlie's first male lover was nothing compared the rage he felt towards this man that Charlie had had anonymous sex with, that Charlie kept referring to, that Charlie was pretending Don was. Mentally Don reviewed every man that he could think of in Charlie's circle, and each possibility enraged him more. Could it be one of Don's coworkers? David or Colby or someone else in the office? He'd kill him… 

"Tell me more about him, Charlie," Don cajoled, though Charlie couldn't hear him. "Tell me who he is…" 

"In a way, it is exciting not to be able to see, hear, or touch," Charlie said instead. "I never would have guessed. Though I do prefer to be able to see a man's face when he comes. It's a primal connection." 

Don grunted in frustration. He wouldn't be able to see Charlie's face when he came, but at least Charlie's mystery man hadn't seen it either. 

With his free hand, Don began lightly stroking Charlie's cock again. He felt Charlie's ass tighten slightly around his finger, as if in anticipation. 

Charlie smiled. "Thank you for the break, Don." 

Don was out from between Charlie's legs in an instant. He stopped several feet away from the bed, staring at Charlie. 

"That time you definitely said 'Don.'" 

"John, what's wrong?" Charlie called. "Did I do something wrong?" 

Don slowly shook his head. It had to be that phenomenon where you hear sounds that you expect to hear, just like seeing faces in patterns. Don and John sounded very similar. If Charlie actually thought it was Don here, his behavior would be very different. 

"John, please come back, what did I do?" Charlie shook his chains in frustration. "Okay, okay, I can figure this out. Think, what did I say?" 

Charlie said slowly, "I should probably not talk any more about other lovers. That's counter-indicated regardless. Maybe it's the name 'John'? It is rather Euro-centric, I realize. Maybe I should call you Sergei? Ni Hao? Miguel?" Charlie paused for a moment then shook his head. "I prefer John, if you don't mind. Even the courts consider it a generic name. Maybe… maybe your name actually _is_ John and it's freaking you out that you think I know who you are? But I don't know any Johns, I don't think…" 

Charlie sighed. "Please come back. I _need_ you to come back. I don't want to be untied and let go, I need you to fuck me. I need it like… Like I need math. And since you know me, you've got to understand how much that means. My life has been such hell for months. I need this." 

Don moved slowly closer. "Why has your life been hell, Charlie? It sounds like the breakup with Amita was mutual." 

"Please…" Charlie repeated. 

Don put his hand on Charlie's foot. 

"Jo-Hi," Charlie said softly. "Hi." 

"Hi…" Don said. He ran his hand up Charlie's leg. "You need this, baby brother? Yeah. Me, too." 

He came around the head of the bed and leaned over. His kiss was both an apology for being so jumpy and a promise that they'd both soon get what they came for. Charlie responded warmly. 

He kissed Charlie for a little longer, just because he could. Then he kissed Charlie's face and throat, nipping at his pulse points. Charlie's heartbeat was much too calm. He was going to have to elevate that pulse again. 

Don licked and sucked on Charlie's nipples for a while as he lightly ran his fingers over Charlie's cock and balls. He reached down to his own cock and checked the readiness. He'd learned that he needed to be really hard to fuck an ass. He was almost there again, even after having just come. 

Feeling a throb of anticipation, Don leaned over Charlie's shoulders. He pulled up on the right one while pushing down on the left. 

"What?" Charlie asked, sounding a little hazy. 

Don pushed and pulled his shoulders a little more emphatically then did the same with his hips. 

"Oh, you want me to turn over," Charlie said. "I'll try." 

"Your chains are on a pivot," Don said. "I'll help you." 

Don helped Charlie turn over and resettle until Charlie was on his knees and elbows, his arms held in front of him. His head rested on his forearms. 

Don went around the foot of the bed and got a good look at Charlie. His ass was up in the air, his legs slightly apart showing a glimpse of his bound cock and balls below his asshole. 

"Oh, Hell," Don said reverently. 

No woman with her round ass and pussy had ever looked this good. Don's whole body pulsed and he felt his cock go rock hard in an instant. This was the moment all his planning and trickery had been for. Charlie's ass, ready for him to use. 

Swallowing against the tightness in his throat, Don moved closer. He ran his hands over that ass, then up Charlie's back to his familiar hair, back down all the way over his ass to his spread thighs to his feet. 

"God, I should have had you first," Don said, unsure why that mattered so much. "No man should have touched you before me." He rubbed Charlie's lube-wet asshole then added some more lube. 

He stretched Charlie's asshole unhurriedly, pausing inside to rub his prostate then going outside for trips over his thighs and back and rigid cock. 

Finally, he couldn't delay and longer, didn't want to delay any longer. He quickly went to his bag to get a condom. 

"No condom," Charlie said fuzzily. 

Don stared at him. "Are you sure?" Maybe Charlie had an STD. Don really needed to use a condom. 

But… 

"No condom, please," Charlie said. "I want… I'm clean and I want to feel you. Please?" 

"God, Charlie, how stupid is this…" 

But Don was going to do it anyway. He came to the head of the bed and leaned over so that his cock was rubbing against Charlie's cheek. Charlie quickly turned his head and licked his cock. 

"No condom," Charlie confirmed. "Thank you. It'll be worth the risk, I promise you." 

Frowning, Don rubbed his cock against Charlie's lips for another moment. Don had the vague recollection of going condom-less with Lauren, though that seemed unlikely. But his memory of the encounter was strangely patchy. 

Shaking himself, Don smiled down at Charlie. "I'm not going to miss that condom. I want to feel you, too." 

He came back around the end of the bed, enjoying all over again the view of Charlie's ass up in the air, asshole wet with lube. 

His heart pounding, Don got on his knees between Charlie's legs. 

Then like a dream, a fantasy that he'd played so many times in his head, his cock pushed into Charlie's asshole. 

"Yes…" Charlie said. 

"Yes," Don agreed fervently. He kept pushing in gradually, until he was buried all the way inside Charlie. It felt so good, so perfect, so much better than any ass he'd ever fucked, even Lauren's. He began to move slowly. 

"Oh, God," Don moaned. "I'm fucking you, Charlie, I'm fucking a man. I'm fucking my little brother. God help me." 

It was impossible that it was better than he imagined, but it was. His imagination hadn't come close to the tight grip of Charlie's ass, holding onto Charlie's hips as he moved, the soft grunts that Charlie made when he drove into him. Charlie was also talking quietly, but Don couldn't hear what he was saying. 

In a haze of pleasure, Don ran his hands up and down Charlie's body as he fucked him. Even though he'd come just a few minutes before, he didn't know how long he was going to last. He wished that he was the one wearing the restraint, though it was a thrill to see it on Charlie. Leaning forward, he reached around Charlie's hip and found Charlie's bound cock. Charlie let out a keening whine as Don stroked it, sending another jolt of arousal through Don. Don squeezed it harder and Charlie whimpered and said something unintelligible. 

Don grinned and squeezed it again, eliciting another whimper and mutter from Charlie. It was intoxicating, but Don realized he also wanted to see Charlie's straining cock. Even as new as he was to this, he knew there was more than one position he could fuck Charlie in. 

And he wanted to hear what Charlie was saying. 

Releasing Charlie's cock, Don pulled slowly out of Charlie's ass. 

"I'll be right back," he promised. 

Charlie didn't complain when Don climbed off the bed, he was probably too busy panting and catching his breath. 

With pressure from his hands, Don instructed Charlie to turn over. Charlie did slowly, Don helping, until he was lying flat on his back, his hands cuffs above his head again. Charlie's whole body was flushed, especially his engorged cock and tightly-bound balls. Don ran his hands over Charlie's front, giving himself a break. He couldn't help, tweaking that cock and few times. Each time, Charlie gave a whining 'please' but no more. 

Don lay full length on him, rubbing his cock against Charlie's. That brought out more whining and 'pleases' but not back to whatever Charlie was saying quietly earlier. Don brought his lips to Charlie's and they shared a long, intense kiss. 

When Don finally pulled back, Charlie said, "Please, Don, fuck me more." 

Don shook his head at the tricks his ears were playing on him. He said, "I'm going to fuck you again Charlie, don't worry. Just taking a break." 

He kissed Charlie's neck then his chest, giving each nipple a quick suck. Then he licked a long line up Charlie's rigid cock. Charlie arched up and cried out, "Please!" 

"'Please' what, Charlie?" Don said wickedly. "Please lick you more?" 

He sucked the head of Charlie's cock in and Charlie began to thrash around, whining wordlessly. Don pulled back, laughing. He had gotten the same treatment himself a few times, and he knew Charlie was nearing the point of pain. It was a helluva lot of fun in that near-point, though. 

Don went around the end of the bed and climbed in between Charlie's legs. He watched Charlie continue to squirm and his chest heave up and down until Charlie blew out one long ragged breath and settled back into the bed. 

"Ready for more, little brother?" Don asked. He pushed Charlie's knees up and to the side until Charlie's delicious asshole once more came into view. It was still wet with lube. Putting off the moment just a little longer, Don got some more lube and restretched it. 

Don positioned himself and pushed slowly back inside. 

"Yes…" Charlie moaned. 

Don leaned forward, discovering that Charlie was a lot more flexible than he would have guessed. Charlie's hips rotated, his legs moved to the side and soon Don was braced on his hands above Charlie. Charlie's cock rubbed lightly against Don's stomach. 

He couldn't get quite as much thrust in this position, but it was worth it to be so close to Charlie's body, to be able to lean down and kiss those familiar lips. Charlie's feet pressed against Don's hips, encouraging him deeper. 

"Fuck me, Don," Charlie said hoarsely. 

"John," Don reminded himself and kept on moving. It felt incredible to be inside Charlie's ass, he didn't want to be distracted. 

"Fuck me, Don," Charlie said, his voice rising. "I need it. God, I need it again. Need you." 

"You feel so good," Don said soothingly, though Charlie couldn't hear him. "I wish I could fuck you forever." 

"Fuck me, Don," Charlie said, arching up into Don. "Fuck your little brother." 

Don stuttered to a stop. That can't have been what he heard… 

"Don't stop," Charlie begged. "Please don't stop. Just let me pretend for a little while." 

Don's pelvis moved automatically, as his body ignored his paralyzed brain. 

"God, that's good, big brother," Charlie said. "Fuck me." 

Don's head jerked up and he stared down at Charlie. 

"Don't go," Charlie said, moving his hips so that Don's cock still slid slightly inside him. "I can't see you so I can pretend you're whoever I want you to be. Have you met my brother? Can't you see why I would want him so much it makes me crazy? I can never have him fuck me again, and I know it's sick, but I just want to pretend that you're him. Why do you care?" 

Don continued to stare at him. Was it possible? 

"I want him so much, just like you want me," Charlie said, "That I'm willing to go to great lengths. You've got to understand. You did it, too, though not as much. Please, whoever you are, just fuck me!" 

His brain refused to function. 

But his hands, his hands were moving. 

They were scrabbling at Charlie's sensory deprivation helmet. 

"Wait, no!" Charlie said. "I'm sorry, forget I said it! I'm sorry!" 

Don's hands undid the chin-strap and pulled off the ear protectors then yanked the helmet off and threw it aside, exposing Charlie's face. 

Charlie's eyes were clenched tightly closed. 

Charlie pleaded, "I'm sorry, I'm sick, please put it back on. I promise I won't call you his name anymore." 

"Charlie," Don whispered. 

Charlie shook his head and said, "Please put it back on." 

"Charlie," Don said loudly. 

There was a jolt that Don could feel through Charlie's body. 

Charlie's eyes flew open. 

Then they grew wide. 

And wider still. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3--**

"Don?" Charlie gasped. Don could feel Charlie's shock through their connected bodies. His face was ashen between Don's hands. There was trembling in Charlie's arms that were stretched and cuffed above his head. His knees pressed against Don's sides. Charlie's bound cock twitched against Don's stomach. Even his ass tightened involuntarily around Don's cock. 

"Yeah," Don said. 

"It can't be you," Charlie stammered. "It's a dream or a sensory-deprivation hallucination." 

"It's me," Don said and leaned down to kiss Charlie. 

Charlie instead turned his head to say, "Is this possible? Do you know the odds?" 

"Believe it, Charlie," Don grumbled. "Or I'm going to stop fucking you." 

That shut Charlie up. He turned his head and his lips met Don's and heat bloomed between them. Don began to move again and Charlie moaned inside Don's mouth. 

Don kissed Charlie's face, as Charlie stared up at him. "Tell me how good your big brother feels fucking you." 

"Amazing, is this really your first… I mean, am I really the first man you've ever been with?" 

"Yes," Don said, rubbing his cheek against Charlie's hair. 

"Wow," Charlie said breathily. 

"Tell me how good it feels," Don said, nipping Charlie's ear. "Tell me no man has ever fucked you better." 

"No," Charlie agreed. "No one else even comes close." 

"Damn right," Don growled. 

He braced himself above Charlie and watched his face as his cock continued to stroke smoothly and deeply. Charlie watched him just as avidly. 

Grinning, Don leaned on one arm and reached down with his other hand. He took Charlie's restraint-bound cock in his hand and began stroking. 

Charlie's reaction was everything he wanted. Charlie moaned, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head. "Please, Don, please," he begged in gasping pants. "Please." 

"'Please' what, baby brother," Don teased. "You gotta say it." 

"Please, I…" Charlie trailed off into a moan. His visibly gathered himself then said in a burst, "Please-take-the-thing-off-so-you-can-fuck-the-cum-out-of-me." 

Don laughed in delight. "l love it when you beg dirty." 

He sat up carefully, so that his cock stayed in Charlie's ass. Charlie lifted his head to look down his body and stared at his engorged cock and red balls. 

"Is that thing… safe?" Charlie asked. 

"Of course," Don said. "Used it a ton of times on myself." 

Charlie's eyes snapped to his and Don could tell he was picturing Don's cock in it. Not that he'd ever actually seen Don's cock, just felt it inside him - and sucked it. 

Don smiled and stroked Charlie's cock. "Shall I take it off?" 

"I will pay you money," Charlie gasped. "Or do something illegal, anything." 

That made Don remember his arrangement with the woman in the front room and his smile vanished. Ducking his head so he didn't have to look Charlie in the eyes, Don slowly unbuckled the restraint. Charlie gave a shudder as Don tossed it aside. 

Don got the urge to suck Charlie's freed cock. It would be a trip to do it while Charlie watched. But he didn't think Charlie would last long and Don wanted to 'fuck the cum' out of him. He also wanted Charlie's hands on him, but he left Charlie's wrists cuffed above his head. He needed to keep one bit of control over the situation that had spun wildly out of control. 

Bracing himself once more over Charlie, Don began to move. Charlie's knees gripped his hips and their faces were just inches apart. It felt even better to fuck Charlie this way, with his eyes on him. 

"I'm fucking you, baby brother," Don said, his voice sounding strange to his own ears. "Just like I wanted." 

"Like I wanted, too," Charlie replied. "Like I need." 

Don smiled and continued to thrust. Charlie wasn't talking about his mystery man anymore, just about Don. Much better. 

Don leaned down further and they kissed as they fucked. Don didn't know anything could be so perfect. He wanted to ride Charlie forever, but his body was making different demands. 

"I'm gonna come, Charlie," Don said hoarsely. "I'm going to come in your ass. Are you okay with that?" 

"God, yes," Charlie said. "Fill my ass with your cum." 

Damn if Charlie saying things like that didn't heat Don up another notch past incendiary. He started thrusting harder. He could feel Charlie's cock rubbing against his stomach. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around Charlie. 

Charlie cried out, or maybe Don did, and they were coming, mouths mated, cum shooting, bodies bucking wildly but still staying joined together. 

Don gripped Charlie tight and emptied himself deep inside him. Don could feel Charlie's orgasm through his ass, pulling more cum out of him than he thought possible. Charlie's cum sprayed across Don's stomach. 

Eventually their bodies were empty and shaking. 

Don held Charlie's face in his hands and kissed his lips softly. 

"Charlie, Charlie," Don murmured. 

"Don…" Charlie said with a happy sigh. "How long before you can do that again?" 

Don laughed and collapsed against Charlie. They lay that way for a long time, blissfully silent except for their ragged breathing. Don's body felt exhausted, but yeah, he really wanted to do that again as soon as possible. 

Where did they go from here? 

Sighing, Don moved off of Charlie, their bodies sticking together like they didn't want to separate. He got some wipes from his bag and cleaned them both up. Charlie watched him wordlessly. 

With a start, Don realized that Charlie's wrists were still locked above his head. He found himself reluctant to unlock him. How was he going to explain himself? 

Charlie looked like he was dreading the moment as well. "Why don't you let our…facilitator know she's no longer needed?" 

Don grimaced. 'Facilitator' was a pretty good word for what Naomi had done. He was going to have to admit to Charlie the price he'd paid for her help. 

Finding his discarded clothing, Don got dressed. He unlocked the bedroom door, opened it less than halfway and slid out. He shut it quickly behind him. 

Naomi was sitting on a chair, facing away from him. She had a pair of large headphones on and was looking at her phone. 

He came around the chair and got her attention. 

"Oh, you done?" she asked, pulling off her headphones. 

"Yes, I mean, no." 

Naomi raised her eyebrows. 

"You can… you can go now." 

"But don't you need my help to get him home?" 

"He, um, knows it's me. We need to… talk." 

"You told him?" Her eyes widened. "Oh my God, you're going to have sex some more, with your brother. Huh, that's kind of hot. Can I watch?" 

"No!" 

She shrugged. "You two sickos deserve each other." 

Don felt his face redden. "You can leave now. I kept your file, but if you've never heard of me, I've never heard of you." 

She laughed and gave a jaunty wave. "I'm out of here, go fuck that clueless brother of yours. Can't imagine he's worth it in bed, but don't mess him up too much so he can't do math anymore." 

Don clenched his teeth and watched as she gathered her things and walked out the door. He shut it behind her and locked it. He leaned his head against the door and listened to her start her car and leave. 

Then he straightened up and prepared to face the music. 

After a quick detour to the fridge. 

And another bedroom. 

And maybe a linen closet. 

Don went back into the 'playroom' with two beers, some blankets, pillows and sheets. He cautiously opened the door and shut it behind him. 

It gave an unexpected jolt to his libido seeing Charlie still locked up and naked. 

"Want some beer?" Don asked, proud that his voice sounded casual. Setting down the bedding, he got the key and began unlocking Charlie's cuffs. 

"You might change your mind on unlocking me when you hear what I say," Charlie said quietly. 

"What are you talking about?" Don said, rubbing Charlie's freed wrists. "I'm the one that tricked you into having sex with me." 

"Well, um, I, uh…" 

Don frowned. "Is something wrong, Charlie?" 

"Yes. No. I mean, yes, really yes. But I don't regret it." 

"What are you talking about?" 

Charlie picked up his beer and took a long drink of it. Not looking at Don, he got up from the bed and began getting dressed. 

"Charlie, look," Don said. "I understand that you're mad at me. It was a low thing, tricking you into having sex with me. It wasn't exactly consensual and now I've probably ruined our relationship." 

"Why did you do it?" Charlie asked, his eyes on his shirt as he buttoned it. 

Don ran his hand through his hair. "Because… because I couldn't stop thinking about it. It…consumed me." 

Charlie looked up at him and said softly, "Yeah." 

Don continued, not sure if he was improving things. "I feel like I would have done a lot worse to make it happen and that scares me, but then Naomi… and I saw an opportunity, and God help me, I took it. I made a deal with Naomi that would kill my career if anybody found out, but I don't care. I knew about this place and I made it happen." He took a drink of his beer. "I wanted you-I _needed_ you and I needed you to be the first." 

Charlie smiled faintly. "I was, just not tonight." 

"What?" 

"I understand that you did…questionable things to have sex with me, because I did, too. But much worse." 

"What are you talking about?" Don asked again. 

Charlie finished buttoning his shirt and sat on the bed next to Don. "Kiss me first." 

Don leaned forward and their lips met. It felt a little more awkward than before, without the pressure of sex pushing them. Still, Charlie's mouth was sweet and warm and Don felt like he could keep kissing Charlie forever. 

It felt strangely like a goodbye kiss, though. 

Charlie rubbed his hands on his legs and looked away from Don. He couldn't ever remember seeing Charlie so nervous. 

"What's going on, buddy?" Don asked. 

"I don't even know where to start - or if I _should_ start. You were never to know, that was crucial." 

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" 

Charlie said, "Well, it was weird talking with you about things when I couldn't hear your responses, but I assume you were listening?" 

"Oh yeah," Don said. "You told me a lot." Especially about a mystery man that Charlie was obsessed with. 

"So I told you about Amita and how she first talked me into having a three way with another man." 

"I, um, was also listening with an ear piece when Naomi…talked you into coming here." 

Charlie nodded. "Makes sense, you had to know if the scheme was working." 

Don winced, but Charlie didn't seem to notice. 

"When I had sex with Amita and another man," Charlie continued, "I learned a lot. I learned that being with a man, any man, is a lot more interesting than being with Amita. Or any woman, really. The other man, a visiting professor, he was happy to do anything I wanted to with him, though I wasn't ready for a lot yet. I sucked his cock and he sucked mine but it was the best thing ever, even if I was really awkward. We both fucked Amita only." 

"Who was this guy?" Don demanded. 

Charlie gave a one-shouldered shrug. "He's gone now. It was just one time. It could have been any man." 

Don grumbled under his breath. He hated the idea of any other cock in Charlie's mouth. 

"Amita and I both learned things that day. What she learned was nothing arouses her more than watching men have sex. She was much more turned on than I'd ever seen her." 

Don felt a little nauseous. He knew other people that were into watching, but it had always seemed creepy to him. "You said she goes to sex clubs to watch other people have sex." 

"Yes. We always thought that sexual attraction would follow mental attraction, and it never really did." 

"Never thought there was a spark between you two." 

"Wishful thinking," Charlie said. "But she and I did do it again, with another man. I needed to know if the first time was just a fluke. It wasn't. He fucked me and… That was a significant inflection point in my life." 

"Who?" Don growled. "Who took your virginity?" Don just barely managed not to ask, 'And why wasn't it me?' 

Charlie eyed him. "I don't think I'm going to tell you. It didn't mean anything." 

"Didn't mean anything?" Don snapped. "The first time you were fucked didn't mean anything?" 

"That's not what I meant. I meant _he_ didn't mean anything. He was a pleasant set of body parts that taught me that I enjoy being fucked. I have no particular desire to do it again with him." 

Don gritted his teeth. "And number three?" 

"Well, I had to separate out whether it was Amita's… enthusiasm that made sex with a man feel so good. I, um, am not going to tell you who that was either, though I don't think you know him. I was able to determine that it was the factor of a sex with a man that was crucial. He fucked me and I fucked him." 

Don jumped up from the bed and paced around the room. "You fucked him. _You_ fucked _him_. You won't tell me who he was?" 

"No, but I don't think you're going to care soon." 

"What does that mean?" 

"Number four…" Charlie cleared his throat. "There was someone who I hadn't been thinking about in a sexual way before, but once I did start thinking about him that way, I couldn't stop." 

Don grimaced and kept pacing. He remembered too well the moment that changed how he thought about Charlie, and that he couldn't stop either. 

"I was at a loss about what to do for a while," Charlie said. "But after that, I had no interest in having sex with anyone but him." 

That too fit Don's experience. He wasn't interested in anyone since he'd glimpsed Charlie's naked ass. 

Charlie took a deep breath and continued, "So I hired a woman to seduce him, convince him to get tied up, so he couldn't hear or see, then she walked out of the room. He thought he was having sex with a woman, but it was with me." 

Don stopped and stared at him. 

"The name used by the woman I hired was Lauren." 

Don felt his jaw drop and his knees go weak. 

"Yes," Charlie said softly. "Man number four was you." 

Don was frozen in place. 

Realizations rolled across him in waves. 

Lauren _had_ been hired to seduce him then disappear - hired by Charlie. 

The women he'd fucked in the ass had never satisfied him because it was a man's ass that he'd craved. 

There was no mystery man that Charlie was obsessed with. It was Don. 

Charlie was the one who'd introduced him to nipple play, fingering, ass-fucking. He'd understood what another man would enjoy. 

Charlie had said that he'd tied up number four, and that he couldn't ever have him again. 

Lauren hadn't wanted to kiss him before or after the sex, because she hadn't been the one kissing him during. 

Maybe Charlie had been saying 'Don' after all. He'd been pretending that it was Don with him. 

Suddenly anger boiled through Don. 

"You did this to me," Don snarled. "You made me want a man, want my brother. I went to insane lengths to have you, criminal lengths, because my body knew how good you felt already. I didn't understand why I wanted you, but now I do. You twisted me, warped me, without me knowing." His voice grew harsher, louder. "That's sexual assault, Charlie. You set out to trick me into having sex with you. You _used_ my body and I didn't even know I was committing incest. I would never have wanted you otherwise. You have fucked me up, fucked up our relationship, everything." 

Charlie had curled up into a ball as Don screamed at him. He huddled against the headboard, his knees to his chest, his arms around his knees, as if he expected Don to hit him. His face was a mask of misery, but he was silent. He wasn't trying to explain or defend himself. 

That brought Don up short. He was used to Charlie arguing. 

If he'd argued back, Don would have kept screaming. 

But at Charlie's silence, Don stopped, stared at him, and forced himself to think back at what he'd just said. 

What if he'd never had sex with Charlie, what if the amazing sex he'd attributed to Lauren hadn't happened? Don had been bored with sex for some time. He was bored with relationships, bored with his life, to be honest. He had used to love sex. It used to give him energy, release, restoration. But it hadn't been doing that for a long time. Not until Lauren-Charlie. 

He thought about both times he'd had sex with Charlie, two of the best times he'd had sex in his life. 

What did it mean to go to such extraordinary lengths to have sex with someone? Like Charlie had, but like Don had as well? 

He had been filled with rage at every single man that had been with Charlie before him. Did Charlie's deception cause that? 

Anger drained out of Don like someone had pulled the plug on his emotions. 

"Shit," he said shakily and sat down on the bed. 

Charlie lifted his head and looked at him cautiously. 

"This is messed up," Don said. 

"There's more," Charlie said softly. 

"Five men came in to have sex with me and you streamed it online?" Don muttered. 

"Well, I um, I had her give you a drug that makes men able to have more orgasms." 

Don eyed him. "I thought I was a bit too…" 

"It might have also made you more susceptible to deception." 

"You roofied me?" 

"It was a lot more expensive than that. No, it might have just made you a little hazy. And have four or more orgasms in a short period of time." 

"What drug is this?" 

"It's illegal," Charlie said. "Then I gave you some Ambien so you would go home quietly, and maybe not remember where the house was." 

Don stared at him. "Shit, Charlie. You should have been a criminal mastermind, how you set this up. You have no idea what I went through to try to find Lauren, to try to figure out what happened. I realized that she had ghosted me, but I didn't know _why_ and if there was blackmail coming in my future. And, goddamn it, no one ever felt so good." 

"Until now?" Charlie asked in a small voice. 

Don shook his head. He leaned over and grabbed the front of Charlie's shirt in his fist. "Charlie, you are a fucking bastard," he said but it came out soft, almost thoughtful. 

He yanked Charlie close and crushed his lips to Charlie's. There was a slight pause then Charlie was kissing him back eagerly. Still kissing him, Don pushed and pulled Charlie's body so that he was lying flat on the bed and Don rolled over top of him. 

Don propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at Charlie. The way Charlie looked - freshly kissed, recently fucked, a little unsure and a lot hopeful - well, it did things to Don that he would have never predicted. 

Don asked, "How did you get Lauren to do what she did for you?" 

"A lot of money." 

"Where did you find her?" 

"Dark web. Like I found the orgasm drug. I tried it on myself first, you know." 

"I'll bet you did. With man number three?" 

"No, by myself." Charlie smiled shyly up at him. "Thinking about you." 

"Hmm." Don was weirdly turned on by the image of Charlie jerking off while thinking about him. 

Charlie asked, "How much did you pay Naomi?" 

Don grimaced and rolled to one side. He lay on his back and Charlie propped himself up on one elbow and looked at him. 

"A lot?" Charlie asked. 

"Since when do I have money," Don snapped. "I paid her the only way I can." 

"Sex." 

"What? No! I… lost her arrest record." 

Charlie's eyes went wide. "What was she arrested for?" 

"Solicitation and Accessory to fraud." 

"So not a terrible criminal, then." 

"No, but I've never done anything like that before. It would be the end of my career if anyone finds out." 

"Wow." 

"She came on to me and I was about to turn her down when I realized she was just your type." Don gave a small shrug. "At least I thought she was your type." 

"Maybe at one time." 

Don sighed. "Charlie, what are we going to do?" 

"Have more sex," Charlie said promptly. 

"But talk about ruining our lives if anyone finds out…" 

"Then we won't let anyone find out. Both of us pulled off big operations to make this happen. Surely we can manage more simple arrangements." 

"I guess you're right." Between the choice of living dangerously and not having sex with his brother, Don had already chosen the first. He couldn't imagine never being with Charlie again. 

They were silent for a moment, Charlie running his fingers lightly over Don's chest. 

"What I don't get," Don said. "I how I didn't realize you were a man, even if I was drugged." 

"Careful preparation," Charlie said with a proud smile. "I got completely waxed and deep-removal of my facial hair. I kept my fingernails long and bound up my cock. Also, umm, fake breasts." 

Don laughed. "Really?" 

"Yes, very high-quality ones. They feel like the real thing." 

"Huh." He looked down Charlie's body. "Still, can't picture it." 

"I, um…" 

Don looked back at Charlie's face to see it was flushed red. "What?" 

"I, well, I…" 

"Spit it out." 

"I recorded it." 

Don sat up, spilling Charlie off. "You _recorded_ it?" 

"I wanted to be able to watch it over and over," Charlie said defensively. "I had no idea I'd get the real thing again." 

"What if someone sees it? You were talking about not letting anyone find out and you _recorded_ it…" 

"It's under layers of the heaviest encryption I could find," Charlie protested. "It's probably the safest video in the world." 

"Safer would have been not to record it," Don grumbled. He started to lay back down then sat up again. "I want to see it." 

"Sure," Charlie said, looking pleased. "I don't have it with me, of course." 

In a way, however, Don was glad that Charlie had recorded it. The only way he could fully believe, deep down, that he hadn't had sex with Lauren after all and Charlie had just found out about it and decided to claim it, for some reason. 

Don climbed off the bed. "Get off. I want to make the bed." 

Charlie climbed off the bed and helped him with the sheets and blankets. It was such a mundane task, something they'd done together hundreds of times in their lives, that Don was having a hard time believing that the previous hour had happened. 

As if he was thinking the same, Charlie stopped mid-blanket and reached for Don. They came together quickly, kissing, pressing their bodies together, hands all over each other. 

Finally, breathing hard but smiling, they broke apart and returned to making the bed. 

"This an FBI safe house?" Charlie asked. "And this is the room for flight risks?" 

"Yes," Don chuckled. "Though I'm not the first agent to use this house for other purposes." 

"I'm not surprised," Charlie said. "Do you have the house for the night?" 

"Yes, and I know it's a little early for bed, but I want to sleep in a bed with you and have sex again later." 

Charlie beamed at him like he'd just said the wisest thing ever. "Would another bedroom be more comfortable? Without the chains?" 

"Naw, they all have only single beds. Wouldn't want agents getting ideas." 

"And this is a king-sized bed because…?" 

"Could have an extra-large witness we need to protect." 

Charlie laughed. "I suppose that's a plausible explanation." 

Don stripped down to his underwear and Charlie did the same. It was how Don usually slept, though he knew Charlie usually wore pajamas. How weird would it be to undress Charlie out of those familiar pajamas, have sex in their childhood house? 

Why did his cock get hard at the idea? 

Don drank his beer and watched Charlie climb into bed. 

"This place is pretty bare," Charlie said. "I can see that there's nothing in here that a reluctant houseguest might use it as a weapon. Not even a lamp or side table." 

"Not the Four Seasons," Don said, still watching Charlie and thinking about the strangely normal exchange. He finally finished his beer, turned off the light and climbed into bed himself. Don went towards Charlie's side. He found Charlie in the dark already reaching for him and took Charlie's face for a kiss. How Charlie's lips and tongue danced with his was not normal. 

"I always knew you'd taste of beer," Charlie teased. 

"Does my cum taste like beer?" Don asked. 

"It should," Charlie laughed. 

Don nibbled on Charlie's neck. "Does your cum taste like chalk?" 

"I don't know," Charlie said a little breathlessly. "You'll have to tell me." 

"Mmm, later," Don said. "I'm tired. It's been an eventful day." 

"Severe understatement," Charlie said and snuggled against him. They settled their bodies against each other and Don closed his eyes. 

"I have a lot more questions," Don mumbled. 

"Um-hmm." 

But to his surprise, Don instead fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 - 

Don awoke and automatically reached for his phone. No one had called. It was 4am and he was in a very dark, unfamiliar room. It took a long moment after that to come to the awareness of where he was, what he had done, and who was snoring in the bed next to him. 

When he finally got there, when he finally came fully awake, he felt fear and worry but those were overwhelmed by a huge frisson of excitement. He couldn't remember the last time he was this eager about the person in his bed. 

He turned on his side and found Charlie's sleeping face by touch. He ran his fingers over Charlie's face, then down his naked chest and to the waistband of his underwear. Scooting closer to Charlie, he kissed his neck while he gently cupped Charlie's soft cock and balls. There was a unique warmth to that part of a man's body and Don felt his own pulse throbbing in his hand. 

He wanted to stroke that cock to hardness but Charlie was still asleep and consent was even more important than usual here. They were in crazy territory here - and would be condemned by everyone they'd ever known if they were found out. Don remembered that moment when he had undressed the bound Charlie and suddenly felt like a rapist. To some extent, he'd been feeling like that since he saw Charlie getting into a bathtub at home, and discovered in himself a depth of sick desire that he never knew he had. It helped his conscience that Charlie had made some questionable choices himself - having sex with Don without his knowledge or consent. That was hard to process or accept, given how many times Don had replayed the encounter in his mind, but imagining Lauren doing those things to him. He'd have to watch that video to really believe it. 

What he did know is that Charlie seemed to want him at least as much as he wanted Charlie. 

Still didn't hurt to check. 

"Charlie," Don murmured against Charlie's neck. "Wake up and have sex with me." 

Charlie didn't stir, but that wasn't a surprise. He'd always been a sound sleeper. 

"Charlie," Don said louder. "Wake up." 

Charlie murmured something then fell back into sleep. 

Don shook his shoulder. "Charlie!" 

"Wha?" Charlie grumbled. "Go 'way." 

"I don't think you want me to do that, Charlie," Don said running his hand down Charlie's bare chest. 

Don felt Charlie go very still. He waited in the darkness as Charlie ran through the same realizations that he had just a moment before. Bed, brother, sex, wow. 

"Am I dreaming?" Charlie asked. He slowly ran his hand up Don's arm to his face. 

"I don't think so," Don chuckled. "Or I am, too." 

"Did we really? You and I and…" 

"Yeah, we really did." 

"What time is it?" 

"Sex o'clock." 

Charlie grumbled and sat up. "Even in my dreams you don't make that bad of puns. Turn on the light?" 

"There's no lamp, remember. Just the overhead." 

"Right so your prisoners don't hit you over the head with it." 

"Reluctant witnesses." 

"Okay, just turn on the light. I want to see if it's really you." 

"As opposed to someone wearing fake breasts and pretending to be a woman." 

"…something like that." 

Don laughed and got out of bed. Fumbling, he found the light switch and, closing his eyes, he turned it on. 

Charlie groaned and covered his eyes. 

Don recovered first and squinted at Charlie. He was sitting up in bed, his chest bare, and Don thought about how Charlie liked to have his nipples sucked. It was such a shockingly strange thing to think when looking at his little brother. 

Don's body roared to life. 

He climbed back onto the bed, pushed Charlie back against the headboard and sucked on the nearest nipple. 

Charlie yelped, then moaned and grabbed onto Don's head. Don sucked that nipple to hardness then moved to the other. He lifted his head, licking his lips, and Charlie stared at him. 

"It really is you," Charlie said, wonder on his face. "You have no idea how often I've fantasized that…" 

Don interrupted him with a kiss. Charlie kissed back just as hotly. Don braced his knees on both sides of Charlie's thighs, took Charlie's face in his hand, and kissed him like he was trying to breathe him in. 

They broke apart, gasping. 

"Wow," Charlie said. 

Don grinned his agreement. 

Sitting up, Charlie nudged Don to lay on his back. Don complied and Charlie scooted forwards until Don's ass was between Charlie's spread legs, his legs around Charlie's torso, their underwear-covered crotches pressed together. Charlie ran his hands over and over Don's chest and stomach, stopping to twist and tweak Don's nipples before moving on again. Don could feel Charlie's awakening cock against the base of his balls. 

"When I saw you," Charlie said. "Lying in the bed, tied up and waiting for me, I thought that was the apex of possible anticipation. I was wrong." 

Smiling down at Don, Charlie ran his finger down Don's cloth-covered cock. It jumped under his touch and they both laughed. Charlie began stroking it through the material and Don was grateful for the muffling it allowed. Charlie's touch excited him like none ever had. Maybe it was the familiar face focused in concentration on his pleasure. 

After enjoying that for a while, Don twisted aside, moving his legs and stripping off his underwear. Charlie took off his as well. They came back together in the same position, but now skin to skin. Charlie took Don's cock in both hands and began to stroke it in earnest. Don gasped and arched into Charlie's touch. Charlie's balls brushed against Don's ass. 

A shiver went through Don. 

Could he really do it? 

Don, trembling, lay back on the bed. Charlie continued to stroke his cock, his eyes on his work. 

"When I first saw your cock, when I first touched it, sucked it…" Charlie trailed off. 

"What?" 

"It was…" Charlie swallowed. "Worth breaking a few laws." 

"Yeah…" Don agreed shakily. 

Charlie smiled and ran his hands up and over Don's body. 

Taking a deep breath, Don sat up. He extricated himself from Charlie and stood up next to the bed. 

"Sit on the edge?" Don asked. 

Charlie scooted himself until he sat on the side of the bed. Don got on his knees in between Charlie's legs. Earlier he'd thought that it would make this easier. Trying to show confidence, Don took Charlie's cock in his hand and licked the head. Charlie made a little breathy sound. Don sucked the head in and began trying to do what had been done to him so many times and seemed straight-forward. 

Charlie's cock felt warm and alive in his mouth, the pulse throbbing against Don's lips. He sucked and tried to bob, but he kept gagging. Damn, this was hard. He was going to need a lot more practice. 

Abruptly, Charlie shoved his head away. Don sat back on his heels and looked up at Charlie. 

"It was that bad?" Don said. Maybe the other angle when Charlie had been bound and lying down was better. 

"Oh," Charlie said, his voice sounding tight. "It was, not, um, yes, very good. I mean it was, you were doing very well. _Very_ well." 

"But…" 

"I don't have any more of that drug with me, that made me come over and over," Charlie said. "I didn't want to end it so soon." 

"Oh," Don said, smiling up at him. He might have liked to swallow Charlie's cum, but he also wasn't ready for Charlie to be done. 

"Seeing you…doing that, you between my legs," Charlie said, his voice still sounding a little strange. "God, I hardly even dared to have fantasies that good." 

Don wondered if there was something else that Charlie had fantasies about, but Don couldn't ask out loud, not yet. 

"Why don't you show me how it's done?" Don said, standing up. 

Charlie nodded eagerly. They switched positions, Don sitting on the edge of the bed, Charlie on his knees. Charlie took Don's cock in his hand, looked Don square in the eye and licked a stripe up Don's cock. 

"Holy shit," Don said reverently. He'd not seen many sexier things in his life than his little brother between his knees, licking his cock. 

Charlie grinned and took Don's cock into his mouth. Charlie sucked and licked much better than Don was sure he had. Don just held onto Charlie's shoulders and watched as that familiar mouth made him feel so good. It was even better than when he'd fucked Charlie's face earlier, when Charlie had been blindfolded and handcuffed. This time Charlie kept looking up at Don, kept smiling around his cock, kept touching Don with his hands while he worked. The awareness, the connection made everything more intense. 

Too soon, Don felt his orgasm coming. He slid his hands into Charlie's hair and gently pulled him off. 

Charlie looked up at him, licking his lips. 

"Hey, Charlie," Don said, the shaking in his voice betraying his attempt to sound casual. "You wanna fuck me?" 

Charlie's eyes grew huge and Don had to chuckle at his stunned expression. 

"Really?" Charlie said. 

Don shrugged one shoulder. He had really enjoyed being fingered and fucking only had to be better. 

"I wish I had the tools, the supplies to do it right," Charlie said. 

"What sort of supplies?" 

"The man who did it to me, he told me how to prep because he knew I was a virgin." 

Don grimaced against the surge of jealousy. 

"He had me give myself an enema that day, then I wore this anal plug while we…did other things." 

Gritting his teeth, Don turned away. 

Charlie touched his leg. "If you're willing to trust me, though, I'll make it as good for you as I can." 

Don felt his jaw relax at Charlie's tone. He'd never been able to resist Charlie at his most earnest. He looked down at Charlie. "Sure, buddy, I trust you." 

"Good!" Charlie beamed. 

"And I, um, had a dump this afternoon, so I'm…clear." 

"That's good," Charlie said. He gave Don's leg a squeeze. "Not that I would hold it against you if things were…a little messy. I just want you to be comfortable. It's not…" Charlie waved his hand. "It's not like anything you've ever experienced." 

Don had to smile at that. One of the reasons he'd gone home with Lauren in the first place was he was bored of sex, bored of life, and looking for something new. He'd found a whole universe of new and was looking forward to more. 

Charlie said, "Okay, lay down on your stomach and I'll get some lube-lots of lube-and start stretching you." 

Hiding a shiver of nervousness, Don complied. He rested his face on his hands and tried to relax. He felt the bed dip and Charlie sit next to him. 

"Wow," Charlie said, running his hand over Don's ass. "If I tried to calculate the odds that we would be here, doing this, I'd have to take into account-" 

"Don't calculate the odds," Don said. 

"But the probability-" 

"How did you feel the first time you kissed a man?" Don asked quickly. As soon as the question was out of his mouth, he realized that he didn't really want the answer. 

Charlie was diverted, though. "I don't quite remember. When Amita proposed a threeway, I saw it as just an interesting inquiry." Charlie began rubbing Don's asshole. "When we started, I was still acting as if it was a scientific inquiry, noting the differences between my experience with women. Then he did something…" 

"What?" 

"Um, he touched my thigh, I think. Nothing that you'd expect to be important…" Charlie pushed a lube-wet finger into Don's asshole. Don gasped and Charlie continued, "I don't know why, but somehow at that moment, I stopped analyzing things and my hindbrain was finally able to make itself heard. And I discovered that I was really, really, _really_ turned on. More than I could ever remember being." __

Don gritted his teeth. He'd rather Charlie go back to calculating probabilities than hear about him being turned on by another man. 

Charlie removed his finger, then said softly, "Don, I'd like to lick your asshole. Are you okay with that?" 

"Uhh," Don said, completely thrown. "You want to?" 

"Yes, very much." 

"…okay." 

"Up on your knees?" 

Don slowly got to his hands and knees. "You like doing this?" 

"Don't know, never have before." Charlie stroked Don's ass. "Never wanted to before." 

Don smiled. He'd get to be Charlie's first in something. 

Climbing up behind him, Charlie took hold of his ass cheeks and spread them. Then Don felt his tongue on his asshole, tentative at first then with more energy. 

Don gasped and shivered. It was shockingly intimate and he couldn't imagine wanting anyone else to do it. Charlie made a mmming sound and licked and probed some more with his tongue. Don found himself relaxing, becoming putty in Charlie's hands. He leaned down and put his head on his forearms, keeping his ass in the air. He could feel his pulse throbbing in his cock and Charlie's warm tongue and breath against his ass. 

After a few enjoyable minutes, Charlie moved away. 

"Did you like that?" Charlie murmured, rubbing Don's wet asshole with his finger. 

"Y..." Don cleared his throat. "Yeah. Did you?" 

"Yeah. I never even wanted to, except with you. I remember when you were tied up and thought I was a woman - I wanted to lick your ass then but I thought you'd freak out." 

"Probably." 

"You freaked out enough when I stuck my finger in your ass." 

"Yes," Don said wryly. "It wasn't exactly what I was expecting." 

"You called me a bitch," Charlie reminded him as he got a drink from one of Don's water bottles. "I was sure you were going to demand that you be untied and I…" 

Don turned his head and looked at Charlie's face. "What?" 

In a low voice, Charlie said, "I don't know that would have untied you. Just kept going. Rode your cock anyway, with you yelling at me to stop." 

Don stared at him, emotions and thoughts chasing themselves around. He swallowed hard. He wasn't the only wannabe rapist in the family. 

"Good thing I decided I wanted more," Don said faintly. 

Charlie nodded, and looking tentative, touched Don's leg. "You ready for me to stretch you?" 

Don blew out a breath. "Yeah." He lay back on his stomach. "Tell me… When did you start…thinking about me?" 

"Not at first," Charlie said. He squirted some lube on his fingers and pushed one inside Don. It felt as weird but good as it had the other two times Charlie had fingered him. This time, however, it wouldn't end with Don shooting his cum down Charlie's throat. 

"Try to relax," Charlie said. "I'm going to do everything I can to get you ready. Trust me?" 

"Of course," Don said…and he did. Even after learning that Charlie had tricked him so thoroughly, rode roughshod over every idea of consent, he still trusted him. 

"Tell me about when you starting wanting me," Don asked again. 

"Right," Charlie said. He pushed a second finger into Don's ass and rubbed his prostate lightly. Don shivered in anticipation. "It was one night, after I was with number three, the first time I was one-on-one with a man." Charlie paused. "Don't tense up, I'm getting to you." 

Don flushed and forced himself to relax again. He had asked the question, after all. 

Charlie continued, "I saw you one night at home. I came downstairs and you were asleep on the couch. It was hot and you were just wearing shorts and I could see your erection pressing against your shorts. It was a revelation." 

Slowly, Charlie began to push a third finger inside Don. He gasped and Charlie stopped. After Don resettled himself, Charlie's fingers moved forward again as well as his words. "It was like I'd never thought about you having, well, genitalia before. I mean, really thought about it. I wanted to climb on top of you and ride you. I had just been fucked by a man for the first time and I saw you and thought, wow, Don could fuck me. It was all over after that. I couldn't think of anything else, want to be with anyone else." 

Don cleared his throat. "It happened for me that way, too." 

"What?" 

"I saw you… You didn't know I was home. I'd come by the house to get a change of clothes and a shower and I walked in on you getting into the tub. You were leaning over and I could see your ass, I could see your ass _hole_ and I suddenly wanted to fuck a man. I never had-I had thought I never had and I wanted to-but maybe I wanted to because I _had_ and…" 

Don stopped, his heart pounding and not just because what Charlie was doing in his ass. It had shocked him to the core how much he wanted to fuck Charlie in that moment, even against Charlie's will. Could he have known on some level that he'd fucked Charlie already? "After that moment, I had to figure out a way to be with you. I became rather obsessed with it. I tried to talk myself into doing it with another man, but I just wasn't interested. It had to be you." 

"Wow," Charlie said, his fingers still stretching. "Very similar experiences." 

"Though we went about things in a rather different way," Don reminded him. "I never pretended to be anything but a man." 

"Yes, well, true." 

Don blew out a breath. It was so hard to imagine how he'd gotten from that moment to this one. 

About to get fucked by Charlie. 

"Am I ready?" Don asked. 

"I'm not sure," Charlie said. "But you're as ready as I can make you." 

"Then let's do this." 

"Hands and knees, I think." 

Don got up on his hands and knees. He felt Charlie move in between his legs. He felt the lubed head of Charlie's bare cock at his ass. He was glad that Charlie was going condom-free. He didn't want anything between them. 

Charlie put the head against his asshole and pushed. It was uncomfortable, then it was really uncomfortable, then it _hurt._

"Push against me," Charlie gasped. "Like you're trying to push me out." 

Don gritted his teeth and push and he _was_ trying to push Charlie out because God it hurt and he felt like he needed to shit and why did Charlie like this and it hurt and … 

_….Ohhh…_

Charlie was all the way in and Don was relaxing and suddenly it was everything. 

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked. 

"Oh Hell, Charlie," Don whispered. 

"Are you okay, I tried to…" 

"Shut up… and try moving a little." 

Charlie moved a little, making his cock slide over Don's prostate, and pleasure shuddered through him. 

"Oh God," Don moaned. "Oh God." 

"Yeah…" 

Charlie slowly fucked him and the waves of pleasure kept coming. Don could feel his own cock leaking pre-cum. It wasn't as intense as an orgasm but it was longer and somehow... 

"I want to be closer to you," Charlie said, his voice hoarse. "I want to hold you." 

"'kay," Don managed. 

Charlie slowly slid out and Don felt strangely bereft. He let Charlie arrange him so that he was lying on his side with his upper leg bent up. Charlie lay behind him, and he was pushing his cock back inside. He then kissed the back of Don's ear, wrapped his arms around Don's torso, and began moving again. 

Don melted into him. 

It felt good, even more so, in this position, because Charlie was holding him, Charlie was taking care of him. Don had never felt so close to another human being as he did at that moment. It had to be his little brother, it had to be Charlie. 

"Don…" Charlie said against his hair. 

"Charlie…" Don replied and linked his hands with Charlie's. 

Don floated in Charlie's arms while Charlie moved inside him. Don thought of Yin  & Yang, connection, when his cock was inside Charlie, perfection, symmetry and Charlie, Charlie, Charlie. 

"Don!" Charlie cried out and then he was thrusting into him faster and harder than before. At the top of each thrust, Charlie's cock hit something deep inside Don that made fireworks go off behind his eyes. 

Charlie was holding him so tight and they were both grunting and pleasure rolled through Don and fireworks and he couldn't breathe. One giant thrust and Don's ass was filled with wet heat and Charlie was groaning and thrusting some more. 

Charlie had barely slowed down when he grabbed Don's abandoned cock. Don gasped in surprise then with three strokes, he was abruptly coming, shooting great threads of cum as pleasure still reverberated from his ass. 

They rocked together, grunting and groaning until there was nothing left from either of them. 

Gasping filled the room. They lay connected for a very long time, cum cooling on their bodies. 

Don tried to clear his mind, treasure the memories just made, but one thought kept pricking his bubble of happiness: Charlie had done this with other men. Charlie had made this absolute connection in both giving and receiving with other men. 

Charlie's cock eventually softened and slid out of Don's ass. Don gave a sigh of discomfort and loss as it left. 

"You alright?" Charlie asked. 

"Yeah…" Don said. He lay on his back and looked at Charlie's face. Charlie looked flushed and delicious and he really should just bask in the moment but… 

"Tell me who the men were you had sex with." 

Charlie eyed him. "Why?" 

"Tell me," Don demanded. 

"I told you already, the first was a visiting professor that Amita knew. He's not here anymore." 

Don decided that this man was out of his reach. "Number two?" 

"A man that Amita knew from another department." Charlie paused and said, "I think it's best if I don't tell you his name or what department he's in. I told you, he doesn't matter." 

Don ground his teeth, the need vibrating through him for some sort of revenge. But at least that man was at CalSci and probably only interested in three-ways with a woman. Who Don really needed to know was… "Number three." 

"You don't know him." 

"Who is he?" Don snapped. 

"He used to work for the NSA but he doesn't anymore. He made his interest clear when we worked together and I…sought him out. I don't plan on ever seeing him again. It was just to check…" 

Don surged up and rolled over on top of Charlie, pinning him. He stared down at Charlie's uncertain face. 

"This is how this is going to work," Don said, his voice coming out harsh. "You are not to see any of them again, ever. You will not have sex with another man, ever." 

Charlie's eyes were wide and Don wondered what his own face looked like right now. But he had to do this. 

Don continued, "There is only one man you will have sex with - me. If I find that you have had sex with another man, I will find him and I will ki-I will arrest him on some charge and make his life hell." 

Charlie visibly swallowed. "And mine? Will you make my life hell?" 

A wave of emotion swept through Don and he trembled. "No, buddy, I would never hurt you." 

Charlie licked his lips, his eyes still as wide. 

"I can't have them touching you," Don said softly. "I just can't." 

"Why?" Charlie whispered. 

"I don't know," Don admitted. "But to think that you had that kind of connection with another man, it makes me crazy." 

"Connection?" 

Don frowned. "You didn't feel it?" 

"With you, I did." Charlie flushed and said shyly, "It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I'd never felt so close to another human being as when you're inside me or I'm inside you." 

"But those other men that you've…" 

"No comparison. I told you before, they were just pleasant body parts." 

"Really?" Don wanted to believe Charlie, but jealousy still pulsed through him. He put his hand on Charlie's familiar face. "I wasn't first, Charlie. I should have been first." 

"None of them mattered." 

"And me?" 

"Oh," Charlie said, his voice a little wobbly. "You matter." 

"Good." 

"I wish you had been first, too," Charlie said, then added carefully. "Maybe you see, a little, why I had to be first with you. To be the first man to touch you, even if you weren't aware of it. I knew that it would change you, it changed me, and I…wanted to be that change. Does that make sense?" 

In answer, Don leaned down and kissed him. Charlie's lips were warm and soft and completely his. The lengths that Charlie had gone to have sex with Don suddenly felt understandable to him. Not moral or legal or right, but…understandable. 

Don broke the kiss and gave Charlie a smile. "I still haven't forgiven you for how you tricked me." 

Charlie grimaced. "What can I do?" 

"I'll think of something," Don hedged. "Right now I want your promise that you won't have sex with any other men." 

"Or women?" 

Don shrugged. "You can still have sex with them, if you want. You still want to?" 

"No," Charlie admitted. 

"Promise, no other men." 

"Will you and I have sex after this?" 

"What do you think?" 

"Yes?" Charlie said hopefully. 

" _Fuck_ yes." 

Charlie smiled. "Then I promise." 

"Good." 

Don rolled off of Charlie and sat up. His ass felt strange. Not painful, but strange. He could still feel the faint tremors of his thundering orgasm. He wanted it again. He wanted everything again. And again and again and again. And with a little bit of caution and cleverness, he could have it. 

No bait and switch or intermediaries needed. 

He cleaned both of them up. Charlie's eyes were on him. Don could feel the weight of Charlie's gaze, of his continuing desire, and it felt good. He got Charlie's underwear from off the floor and offered them to him. Charlie gave him a grin and Don smiled back, acknowledging that those underwear would be coming back off again in the morning. They both got dressed anyway. 

After turning off the light, Don climbed back into bed and pulled the blankets over both of them. Don reached out with his arm and Charlie snuggled against him. 

"There aren't any other surprises or secret videos that I need to worry about, are there?" Don asked. 

"Not that I know of. Do you think that your deal with Naomi will come back to bite you?" 

Don had to think for a moment before he even remembered who Naomi was. "I don't think so. If it does, it does. You're sure your arrangement with Lauren won't come to light?" 

"You weren't able to figure it out, were you? And I know you used FBI resources to try since it set off some alarms that I put in place." 

"Of course," Don said wryly. "I'm glad you focused your evil genius superpowers on getting me into bed." 

"Best use I could put them to," Charlie said. "Your evil genius superpowers weren't too bad either." 

"Glad you approve." 

"The odds that…" 

"Don't talk about the odds, Charlie," Don groaned. 

Charlie chuckled and Don smiled and somehow they were still brothers. More than brothers, but brothers still. 

"When do you need to get up tomorrow?" Charlie asked. 

"Oh, whenever," Don said, taking a deep breath of Charlie's scent. 

"You don't need to go into work or turn the keys to this house back over or…" 

"Naw." Don closed his eyes and rested his cheek against Charlie's soft hair. "What about you, no papers to grade, math to do?" 

"Don't really care," Charlie said, threading his fingers through Don's. "Don't really care." 

"No," Don agreed, closing his hand to grip his brother's fingers inside his own. "The world can go to Hell. We've got everything we need right here." 


End file.
